


《黑道童话》番外——岁月化歌

by xiaolx



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolx/pseuds/xiaolx





	《黑道童话》番外——岁月化歌

(1)  
朱先生身边从来不缺人，即使他不是黑道帝王，凭他的样貌也会有不少男男女女想爬上他的床。  
他眼光高，养的情人都是一个赛一个有味道，可朱先生这样玩过了三十岁忽然觉得无趣，莫名其妙地转了性。  
之后几年里朱先生身边只有过两三个人，时间都不长，在遇到白宇之前他甚至已经一年没跟人上过床了。  
朱先生不觉得自己性功能障碍，他只是暂时对其他人感到乏味。  
然而当朱先生看到白宇被手下把头按在洗手台上，窄翘的屁股撅起来，两条长腿包在合身的西裤里，他突然来了性致。  
白宇被他带进男厕所里，弓着细腰跟他道歉，肉嘟嘟红艳艳的嘴唇着急得一张一合，扯下纸巾帮他擦拭裤子上的水渍，然后他发现自己已经半硬了。  
不过是一个青帮的小侍应，朱先生想肏他自然没人拦得住，当下就扒了他的裤子，直接在厕所里干了起来。  
小侍应看起来白嫩嫩的，嘴角一颗痣特别色情，没想到却是个雏，然而他却身娇体软，肉穴更是名器，第一次竟能毫发无伤地把朱先生的鸡巴全都吃了进去。  
朱先生的屌生得好，硬起来之后又粗又长，目测超过20+，插入前小侍应瞟了一眼，吓得眼泪都出来了，但还是配合地塌下腰让朱先生整根捅了进来。  
小侍应乖巧又诚实，穴又紧致顺滑，插一会竟还能自己出水，朱先生操得舒服又满意，射了之后看他懂事地张嘴清理干净自己的鸡巴，难得地起了收他玩一阵的心思。  
整理好衣服后朱先生问了小侍应的名字，出了门便吩咐大鹏去查白宇的底细。大鹏办事有效率，酒会才过半资料就发到了朱先生的手机上，朱先生大概扫了一下，脑里有了模糊的印象，难怪第一眼就觉得似曾相识  
而资料里最让朱先生感到有趣的是，白宇竟真凭自己的能力把被亲戚霸占的房子给拿回来了。  
朱先生看到这里终于完全地想起白宇来，那时十几岁的少年跪着求他帮忙夺回父母留下的房产，被拒绝后默默地掉了泪，却没有过多纠缠，向他九十度鞠躬后就走了，没想到最后竟能做到这一步。  
朱先生破天荒把人带回了大宅，这么多年算是头一回。  
白宇真的特别特别听话，看着朱先生的眼神全是痴迷。朱先生遇到过太多喜欢他的人，白宇却不是那种流于表面的情感，反而有种献祭的感觉，对于朱先生的话他总是无条件服从。  
朱先生刚得了这么个新鲜玩意，身体契合度又高，几乎天天晚上都要他。白宇不管什么要求都主动又顺从，他人被操开后整个人从骨子里都透出一股欲，伺候得朱先生极度舒爽，只觉得人都回到二十几岁的时候，性欲旺盛异常。  
后来城西那边出了点乱子，当朱先生处理完后想要安排一个人去做后续工作时，他忽然想到了在城西区从小长大的白宇。  
刚开始朱先生训练白宇，只是想让他稍微有点能力自保，可别一上位就被人要了命。  
可出乎朱先生意料之外的是，白宇天生对枪械操控得心应手，只三天功夫就能靶靶八九环，拆装枪支更是有如神助，快速流畅准确，连朱先生都比不过他。  
这简直是最近那个计划再适合不过的实施者。  
城西的乱子是和帮的当家反水搞出来的。  
和帮现任当家其实是老当家的女婿，在外头有了个私生子后心就多了，想动点手脚把自己老婆给处理了好把外面的人接回来。可那毕竟是和帮的大小姐，多少也有点自己的势力，两人僵持了很长一段时间。最近为了扩大自己的势力，现任当家铤而走险，在城西区开始售卖毒品，他犯了戒，朱先生自然站到了另一边。  
和帮当家的私生子早就被他安排在帮中处理事务，已经做到了一个小头目的位置，而因为他自己的身世，多少有点飞扬跋扈。私生子喜欢玩男人，朱先生特意带白宇出席，果然一眼他就被白宇迷住了，觉得对方不过是是没什么地位的小弟，领着手下堵住了白宇就打算强上。  
白宇绝对听从朱先生的命令，朱先生想让他做什么他就做什么，所以在小头目扒掉他的裤子时，他拿出腰后的手枪，直接轰烂了私生子的下身。  
和帮当家传宗接代的希望破灭了，他派人想枪杀白宇复仇，却被朱先生反将一军，闹大这件事，按头他的私生子想刺杀朱先生，直接把他的私生子给剁了，骨头和肉熬了汤送给他。  
和帮当家人精神彻底垮了，随后，和帮大小姐重新接掌了帮派，十年里帮中所有收入都给锥龙帮五成，以感谢朱先生的扶持。  
白宇大难不死，也因此一战成名，朱先生改变了想法，派他去掌管城南的酒吧街，有心捶打他。  
会让朱先生不把白宇当做一枚弃子，大概是因为即使白宇因为朱先生的命令而差点死掉，他眼中对朱先生的信任服从与痴迷也从未减少分毫。  
而白宇也的确不负朱先生的期望，快速地成长了起来。

(2)

朱先生的车从夜色中滑来，远远的就被认出，待车门打开下了车，迎接他的人已经争先恐后地左右站了两排，主办方负责人恨不得自己变成红毯让朱先生踩着走。  
这个时尚慈善夜和朱先生的另一行程冲突，他原本是不来的，谁知那边出了点变故，他便提前退了场。回去时车子恰好路过，朱先生想起了白宇今天的装扮，忽然来了兴致，便让司机把车开进去了。  
朱先生众星拱月地进了场落了座，白宇当时正站在台上，三十出头的人不再是几年前那个青头，已经被朱先生养得隐约透出点威仪和贵气来。  
白宇一眼就看到了朱先生，不由得眉梢眼角都染上了笑意。然而从朱先生的角度看过去，白宇的眉尾挑起，微眯的眼睛斜瞟过来，带着说不出的媚意，薄薄的一层胡茬没修干净，反倒衬得那双轻启的唇红艳欲滴。  
朱先生双手交织置于胸前，视线与白宇对上时，露出来一个意味深长的笑容。他年过不惑，面上愈发显得风轻云淡，气势收敛之后如幽幽深潭，更勾得人不顾一切往下跳。  
白宇说了几句话就急急下了台，快步向朱先生走去。这么多年过去，道上的人都知道他和朱先生的关系，却从没人敢小觑他。  
朱先生握住了白宇伸过来的手，白宇立即就笑弯了眼。  
白宇跟着上了朱先生的车，门一关上就迫不及待地双手环住朱先生的脖子索吻。朱先生揽住白宇倾过来的细腰，任他用牙齿咬自己的唇，任他大摇大摆地把舌头伸到嘴里来。  
这只胆怯又卑微的流浪猫，终于被他惯出了几分家猫的娇纵。  
白宇边舔朱先生的唇，边松掉朱先生的领结，解开他衣服的扣子，着迷地摸着朱先生的胸口，像猫在自己的领地蹭上味道。  
这些年他对朱先生的迷恋没有减过分毫，甚至比少年时期还要炽烈。  
舌头与舌头黏腻地纠缠，朱先生的手顺着后腰往下，伸进西装裤里，揉了几把白宇屁股的软肉，往臀缝里一探，那肉穴竟有了些湿意。他沾了些滑液，没怎么费力就将一根中指推了进去，浅浅地戳刺起来。  
白宇呼吸变得粗重起来，他更紧地抱住了朱先生，手在他背后轻轻挠了几下。  
丝滑的穴肉黏腻地吮着他的手指，朱先生揉着白宇的腰，放松地享用着他的小白猫。  
白宇在车上被朱先生的手指弄射了一次，内裤凉凉地贴在身上，下车时脚步都有些虚浮。  
他们脱下来的衣服从楼梯一直扔到房间的地板上，朱先生从小家教严格，即便在自己家里也收拾得齐整，到了这般年纪却被白宇带得失了礼数。  
朱先生把白宇压在飘窗上操，白宇舒服狠了，一直用绵软的声音不停地喊着“哥哥”，激得朱先生的顶弄更加凶猛。  
白宇一只脚跪在窗台上，另一只脚被朱先生捞着，他弓腰扒着窗玻璃，挣扎着扭过来朝朱先生嘟嘴：“哥哥……想亲哥哥……”  
朱先生宠溺地凑过头去，含住了白宇已被吻得红肿的下唇。  
白宇伸舌勾着朱先生，喉咙里发出了轻响，他把腿张得更开，身后的肉穴缩紧，契合着朱先生的拔出和插入，快感加倍地由被翻搅的地方涌上来。  
朱先生的鸡巴被大力地夹紧，连带着抽出去都要加大力度，他一巴掌拍在白宇窄翘的屁股上，拍得臀肉抖了抖：“别吃得这么急。”  
闻言穴里的力气立刻卸去了，朱先生把自己拔了出来，换了个体位，让白宇骑到他身上。  
白宇跨坐上来，他一手扶住那根紫黑的大东西，一手掰开屁股肉，慢慢把腰沉了下去。即使已经习惯，他一口气还是吞不完，捅进去半截后白宇稍微缓了缓，更加放松下腹，这才吃到了底。  
朱先生的鸡巴实在是太大太长，龟头顶进结肠口时肠道还是受不住地痉挛，白宇坐着等那股酸胀的绞劲过去，才上上下下动了起来。  
这种姿势其实不能大刀阔斧地整根抽插，白宇只能用屁股含着那根滚烫的肉茎，快而小幅度地摩擦穴口，震颤着肛周的神经。肛口的肉环被磨得又痒又麻，肚子里的另一个口又被龟头不断地顶开又收缩，那处更加瘙痒难耐，让他禁不住哼出来声来，找了个角度更用力地坐下去。  
朱先生喜欢看白宇这样在自己身上饥渴放浪地扭动，阴茎翘着在身前滴水，皮肤因快感而潮红，他低着头皱着眉喘息，嘴唇花瓣一样颤抖，真是绝佳风景。  
而此时只要朱先生上手在那被前列腺液弄得湿滑的阴茎上撸一把，他的小白猫就会瘫软地倒到他的胸口。  
白宇贴在朱先生的身上喘气，他的体能只能撑这么久。朱先生熟悉他的身体，接掌过性爱的节奏，就以白宇伏趴在自己身上的姿势，大力向上操弄他的后穴来，次次深入都能正中骚处，直把白宇插得连声浪叫。  
白宇其实快感已经积累得差不多，缺的就是这几下雷霆之击，也就被朱先生这么操了不到十下，他就腿根发抖着缴了械。  
他高潮时会阴缩紧，后穴死死咬住了朱先生，朱先生愣是在这种情状下又弄了几十次，这才在白宇的身体里射了出来。  
射了之后朱先生的鸡巴还没软下去，白宇夹着屁股不让他出去，他猫一样去舔朱先生的下巴，不断从朱先生的脖子亲到锁骨，黏黏糊糊地在朱先生身上扭，直到感到穴里的肉茎又硬烫起来。  
朱先生拍了拍白宇的屁股示意他起身，让他跪趴到床上，掐着他的胯又用后入的姿势插了进去。这个姿势方便朱先生使劲，一口气几十下又急又快的抽插都不带停，皮肉撞得啪啪直响。  
白宇直接被操得腰塌了下去，带着哭腔要朱先生轻点慢点，朱先生手掌摸着他汗津津的腰窝，又一个猛击撞进去，这才笑着道：“看你还嘚瑟。”

(3)

完事后两人抽了会烟，朱先生现在烟抽得少了，但这种惬意的时候还是喜欢来一根。  
白宇把腿搁在朱先生腿上，又玩了会朱先生的手，这才爬起来去做清理。  
听着水声响起，朱先生把烟掐了，起身推开浴室门进去，就看到白宇一脚踩在浴缸边上特制的台阶上，弓着腰在抠自己的屁眼。  
朱先生也不帮忙，就这么靠在门边看他弄。  
这只小白猫到底是如何登堂入室，最后竟能把朱先生划成他的领地，朱先生迄今为止也还没想清楚。  
也许从下了把他带回大宅的决定起，一切就已经开始不同了。  
触动朱先生的大概是那个晚上。他突如其来造访白宇住的小房子，喝醉的白宇看到他时脸上的表情似喜又似悲，呆呆站了会竟流下泪来。  
朱先生看着白宇跪在他脚下，虔诚又眷恋地呼唤他，彷如一只被主人抛弃的小动物，可怜兮兮地含着他的性器，望着他的眼光里带着期翼却又不敢祈求更多。  
直到今天，朱先生都还能回想起那双湿漉漉的祈求垂怜的眼睛，大概就是那一个瞬间让他笃定白宇会永远忠诚于他。  
朱先生开始真正关注起白宇。他发现白宇即无欲无求，又有欲有求。  
白宇的欲求就是朱先生，此外其他一切对他而言都没什么必要。  
朱先生让他做什么他就做什么。朱先生来找他，他就极尽可能地打开身体，朱先生不来找他，他也不会纠缠。  
无论何时，白宇看向朱先生的眼神，都是炽烈的虔诚的迷恋的。  
说实话朱先生很有些困扰，白宇对他的心思太过纯粹，他身边从来没有过这样的人，让他不知道该怎样和他相处。  
可是小白猫又多有意思啊，时时都用湿漉漉的眼神看着自己，摇尾乞怜，却不敢主动靠近。  
朱先生突然来了兴趣，他想知道白宇光凭着对他的一腔感情，能为他做到什么地步。  
于是道上的人都知道朱先生多了条护主的疯狗，可只是为了朱先生打打杀杀甚至丧命还不能让他满足，他想看到不一样的东西。  
朱先生一步一步把人带入黑暗的世界，他又派城南的眼线盯着白宇，看他是否因为其他原因才会这样拼命却不图报酬。  
一切如常，只有一次白宇想要欺骗朱先生，让手下帮忙隐瞒他受伤的事。  
白宇知道哪一个是朱先生的眼线，他是故意在他面前说出那些话。  
他的脑子不笨，可也想得简单，他以为只是一件小事，却没想过可能会为自己引来杀人之祸。  
如果不是因为朱先生提前交代无论如何不能动白宇，眼线很可能因为这件事把他就地正法。  
朱先生惩罚了白宇，用他觉得有效的方式。白宇嚎啕大哭地求饶和认错，竟比以往撕开他缝合的伤口还让他记得牢。  
白宇哭得眼睛肿到睁不开，鼻头红通通的，跪在床上着求自己原谅，说他竟然让朱先生为他做出这样的事，他该死。  
朱先生也想不到他能为白宇舔肛而不觉得恶心，其实原本他只是要舔一口吓吓白宇而已。  
可是白宇哭得撕心裂肺，嘟嘟囔囔地说亵渎了他，却又不敢挣脱他的压制，朱先生看着就好玩，忍不住就按着把人舔到射了。  
这个方法果然有效，白宇再没有犯过同样的错误。

(4)

白宇好不容易清洗完，朱先生射得太多，全部弄出来不可能，直肠里还是滑溜溜的，他把脚放下来，转身去拿蓬头，眼角余光一下就瞟到了朱先生。  
“哥哥，”白宇被朱先生这么盯还是很害羞，单手捂了下通红的脸道：“你你……出去好不好？”  
朱先生笑笑不说话，人倒是向他走过去：“帮你洗。”他接过白宇手里的蓬头，开了水去冲白宇的下身。  
白宇整个人都是通红的，却乖乖地叉开腿，让朱先生搓洗他的阴部。  
朱先生有时候会喜欢这样逗他，白宇忍住羞耻，直到下身被洗干净。最后两人还是一起洗了澡，擦干身体后白宇先帮朱先生穿好睡袍，才把自己的披上去。  
白宇跟了他多年，尽管两人之间的相处轻松了许多，可骨子里对朱先生的敬仰一直都在，偶尔还是会有些拘谨，只有睡着之后特别黏朱先生，无意识地紧贴着。  
朱先生气血旺，冬天还好，夏天常常醒来衣服都汗湿了。他年长白宇十岁，一旦接受了白宇成为他的小爱人，在很多事情上都会让着他一些，所以无奈之下只能把空调温度调到最低。可白宇一冷，又几乎完全地缩到朱先生怀里，朱先生看他长手长脚蜷成一小团，会伸手出去揽住他。  
空调打得太厉害，即使放了加湿器嗓子也会不舒服，朱先生咳了两声，晚上应酬完回到大宅，白宇一见他就让佣人把炖好的虫草瘦肉汤端出来。  
朱先生就着白宇的手喝了几口，然后脱掉了西装外套。  
白宇一手把衣服接过去，另一只手还端着炖盅，朱先生到底还是拿过来把剩下的汤汁喝完，白宇这才开心地把东西收拾好。  
朱先生把衬衫领口松开两个，问他：“你吃过了吗？”  
白宇连忙乖乖地说：“吃了，今天是三菜一汤，两荤一素，我还多吃了半碗饭。”  
朱先生满意地点了点头，白宇发育的时候吃不饱饭，胃就从那时起饿坏的，所以人总是瘦长一条长不胖。后来真正意义上跟了朱先生，朱先生就规定他不管在做什么都得准点吃饭，这才把他养好了些。  
白宇又问他：“先生也吃了吗？”  
朱先生捏了捏鼻梁，道：“吃过了。”  
白宇察言观色，对朱先生的尤其擅长，他于是道：“哥哥，我煮面条给你吃好不好？”  
朱先生想起了白宇曾经煮过的挂面，里面会有煎的溏心蛋，是白宇难得拿出手的厨艺。他终于点了点头。  
朱先生下楼时白宇刚好把面端上桌，是掐算好他洗澡的时间煮的，朱先生吃面的时候白宇就在旁边坐着看。  
“先生，”白宇斟酌着道，“那些老家伙我可以替您处理掉。”  
朱先生微勾了下嘴角，却没说话，直到一碗面见了底，他才接过白宇递过来的湿毛巾，擦了擦嘴才道：“不必，我自己来。”  
白宇沉默了一下，才道：“对不起先生，我逾矩了。”  
朱先生笑了，勾手让白宇过来，自然而然地揽住了他的细腰，道：“小白，你如今是我的枕边人，我也会担心你的安全。”  
白宇听在心里，认真点头道：“不会让哥哥担心的。”  
朱先生于是又拍他的屁股，说：“行了行了，别撒娇，”  
小白猫索性窝到他怀里去了。  
第二天朱先生就下令把那些老家伙处理了，一家人齐齐整整的没有漏过一个。  
那个时候白宇还没有睡醒，翻身咂了咂嘴，拼命往朱先生的方向凑，朱先生摸了摸白宇的脑袋。白宇为了朱先生杀过不少人，特别朱先生有段时间离开江城，回来时白宇刚清理了一波。甚至当时还有自认为是他异姓兄弟的人跑来找朱先生哭诉，说白宇不看僧面也该看佛面。  
朱先生当时是怎么说来着：“白宇做得很好。”  
现在倒是不舍得他去背这黑锅。

(5)

白宇受了伤，肚子上中了一枪，手术后麻药还没过，朱先生就在病房里守他醒来。  
朱先生已经四十五了，两鬓多了些白发，却也无损他的俊美。他坐在床边看着白宇闭着眼，旁边的心电监护仪上光点跳动，恍惚就觉得眼前的情景有几分熟悉，仔细回想了一下，似乎多年前他也曾经这样守过白宇，当时白宇伤要重上许多，还下了病危通知。  
还好当时白宇挺过来了。朱先生如今想起来不由觉得庆幸，他忽然想抽支烟，但搓了搓手指头还是算了。  
不知不觉白宇跟着他已有十余年，眼看他半辈子也过去了，只要不出意外，他和白宇也许能在金盆洗手后安安稳稳地过日子。  
朱先生终于寻思着把培养一个接班人提上了日程。  
白宇也曾被朱先生指定为接班人，那个标志他身份的戒指如今还戴在他手上。  
朱先生当时为什么会产生这样的想法，大概是因为下了决定要留白宇在自己身边直到最后。  
白宇这个人有侵袭性，朱先生一点一点地扩大着自己对他的包容范围，终于任他过界。  
朱先生第一次留宿在白宇住的客房里，他原以为身边多了个人会睡不着，没想到竟睡得很沉。  
白宇安稳得就像没有他这个人的存在。  
然而当朱先生醒来时，一睁眼就对上了白宇的视线，他正托腮眼睛亮亮地看着自己，愣了两秒才反应过来，露出一个傻笑：“先生，早啊。”  
朱先生有早起的习惯，现在是清晨五点，往常这个时间点白宇还在熟睡中。  
白宇的眼里有血丝，底下两个黑眼圈，圆润的鼻头上都出了油，一看就是整晚没睡。  
“昨晚没睡？”朱先生道，“我吵着你了？”  
白宇连连摆手，欢天喜地地说：“没有没有，是我想看看先生睡着的样子。”也许这是第一次也是最后一次看到朱先生的睡颜，白宇根本不肯睡，犯困的时候就在自己手指上咬一口清醒。  
朱先生只觉得胸口莫名涌出一股暖流，他忍不住伸手挠了挠白宇毛茸茸的下巴，白宇歪头小心翼翼地看他，下巴反过来蹭了蹭朱先生的手心。  
这一瞬间朱先生突然想明白了，不管他对白宇怀有什么样的感情，他清楚地知道，他想让白宇留在他身边。  
即使这么多年过去，他仍不觉得他对白宇的只是爱情，可是他们的命已经交织在了一起，他只要知道他也可以为白宇而死就足够了，又何必强行把感情打上标签。  
朱先生觉得白宇对他亦是如此。

——完——


End file.
